Hetastuck- Truth or Dare!
by Italy Lover99
Summary: What is Hetalia plus Homestuck? Total chaos. Especially when they're locked in the same room together forced to play truth or dare by some crazy hyper girls! Hilarious things are to come! Rated T for Karkat and Romano's mouth and France. This is going to be interesting...
1. Introductions

**A/N: Hello and happy 2013! Now, I'm going to keep this author's note short so all I have to say is ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia nor Homestuck!**

* * *

There is a large, white room with a wooden floor. The only visible things in the rooms are six couches and three doors. One is blue, one green, and one black. Silence fills the room. Suddenly, the blue door opens, revealing the nations of the world. "Alright, what the bloody hell are we doing here?" England asks, looking rather annoyed.

Before anyone can answer, the green door opens, revealing the entire Homestuck crew. "Where the fuck are we?!" Karkat yells in his usual grumpy tone.

I chuckle a bit as I watch the group bicker amongst themselves. After making sure everyone is accounted for, I turn to five other figures and say one simple word, "Showtime."

Karkat groans, "That's it, I'm leaving." He starts to make his way towards the door but both doors slam shut. "What the fuck?!"

A deep voice fills the room. "Welcome everyone! I'm so glad you could make it!"

America looks around, obviously frightened, "W-who are you? Where are you?"

The voice speaks again, "Who am I? I believe you know me quite well America. Where am I? Let's just say I'm very close…"

Germany steps up, looks around, then shouts, "Show yourself you coward!"

There is a pause then the voice speaks again, "Okay."

The black door opens revealing my petite self with short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and braces. I'm wearing a gray jacket, a graphic t-shirt, blue denim flare jeans, and gray converse. I smile towards the nations. "Remember me~?"

"Em?!" They all shout.

I twirl. "Yes! It's me! Did you miss me?"

"Wait… if YOU'RE the one that called us here, does that mean…?" France asks in the worried tone.

"Truth or dare has returned! But this time, the Homestuck gang is with us and they WILL be participating!" I say, throwing my arms happily in the air.

"Wait," Karkat begins, "You're just expecting us to go along with your stupid truth or dare thing?!"

I glare at him then pull out a crowbar from nowhere, "Yes I do. Or I pummel you with my crowbar of doom!" Karkat doesn't say anything but glares at me. "And there's also no way for you guys to get out of here. Only I have the key~! So you play and you'll (probably) be set free~! Oh, and there are punishments if you don't accept a truth or dare. Speaking of which, I will now introduce you to our brand new hosts! Come on out everyone!" Five other girls enter the room, yelling at each other. Seems like it's on whether or not an invincible pencil could pop an invincible bubble again. "Oi! Come here so I can introduce you!" Their heads turn towards me then they quickly run over. "Well, first there's me! I'll be the first main host, reading out the truths, dares, and whatnot. Then there's Katie." I point towards a taller girl with short, light brown hair, green eyes, braces, and nerd glasses, "She'll be doing some meddling behind the scenes as well as helping with the main stuff going on."

Katie jumps up and down while she yells, "I shall make all my ships come true!" Several of our "guests" look quite worried with that comment.

They should be…

But it's not like I'm going to stop Katie!

"Next there's Mackenzi, or as I like to call her Mac!" I walk over to the next girl. She has short blonde hair that's dyed black in the back. She also has deep blue color contacts in. " She will deal the punishments."

Mac slowly glances at the crowd. "I… am a roly poly. Nice to meet you all."

I pat her on the back. "No you aren't Mac, no you aren't. Next there's Kasey!" Kasey crab walks over to me. She has brown, curly hair that's always in a ponytail, glasses, and brown eyes. "Kasey will be the rule enforcer. She will do everything in her power to get you to accept the truth or dare given. If you still don't accept, that's when Mac comes out."

"Do as I say or you will be punished!" Kasey yells then runs back to the spot she was originally.

"Exactly! So after that we have Jordan!" I glomp the next girl just because I can. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. Jordan also has glasses. "Jordan will be a main host with me!"

Jordan raises her arms and cheers, "I will rule the world!"

I chuckle, "As long as you let me rule with you Jordan! Finally we have our other Katie! Um… That might get a little confusing… so… I guess you can be Kat? Yeah, that could work!" Kat is one of the tallest in our group. She has very short, curly hair and green eyes. Of course, she has glasses as well. "Kat will be helping with punishments along with Mac! It's going to be a two person job~!"

She smiles and waves at the crowd in front of her, "Hello to you all!"

I then turn to face all the humans, trolls and nations. "Well that's all of us! Now here are the basic rules, truths and dares can be given to anyone, yes even hosts. It can be pretty much anything! It must be sent in by PM. If you send it in by review, IT WILL NOT BE LOOKED OVER! Okay? Now, I think that's it for now…"

"Em! Can we do that thing we planned now?!" Jordan asks, jumping up and down.

I flap my hand not that concerned about what was about to happen, "Yes, yes. Now! Go my friends! Attack- I mean "chat" with your favorite characters!" And the madness begins!

After letting my friends fan girl and glomp everyone- and I mean _everyone, _we start to get ready to leave. "Well, see you guys tomorrow!" I yell, waving cheerfully.

"Wait! Where the hell are we going to sleep!?" Romano yells.

I flash in some sleeping bags. "There you go! Have fun! And make sure not to let France get you!" And with that , my friends and I leave.

This… is going to be chaotic fun!

* * *

**A/N: So just to recap, please send in your truths and dares by PM! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope to have this story going for a long time. Also, please review as well! Thank you! :D**


	2. WHO ATE THE CUPCAKES!

**A/N: Hello! I am back! Have you missed me~? Now, here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me. Neither does Homestuck… yet… Mwahahaha!**

* * *

The clock strikes 7 am as I walk into the building. Everyone is still sleeping. They

all look so peaceful… Time to ruin it. I pull out a bugle and start playing the reveille. Hehehe, I'm so evil!

"What the fuck?!" Karkat yells as he jolts awake.

"Good morning everyone~! How did you sleep last night?" I ask in a cheerful tone.

"Dude, what time is it? And why are you dressed like that? America questions me, looking at my loose pigtails, beret, and red coat with a maple leaf design along the bottom.

"It's 7 am America and the reason I'm dressed like this is-" I'm cut off by my friends entering the room.

"Aw! You already woke them up!" Kasey says with a pout while she adjusts her silver wig.

"Yeah I thought you were going to wait!" Kat puts on her bomber jacket.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I had to! Your noise would've woken them up!" I continue, "And where are the others?"

"Mac and Jordan are on their way. Katie is lurking backstage I think." Kasey answers.

"Hey! Why does that unawesome girl look like the awesome me?" Prussia asks, intruding on our conversation.

I glare at him, "Her name is Kasey! And she's dressed like you because-" I am then cut off by Mac and Jordan entering.

"Sorry we're late! I had a little trouble with my wig." Jordan says fixing her white apron.

"Yeah, and it took me a while to find this." Mac points to the fake rifle on her back.

"Well, you're here now and I'm without interruptions so I shall now explain why we are dressed like this! We're-" Suddenly, Katie drops down from the ceiling.

"Okay, here's how all the ships are going to work!" Katie exclaims, holding her frying pan high in the air.

Damn it Katie!" I yell.

She ignores me and continues, "So first, the Hetalia ships! America, you're with England! Denmark is with Norway! Sweden is with Finland! Sealand, you are with Latvia! Germany with Italy! Russia with China! Greece with Japan! Prussia is with Hungary! Spain with Romano! Prussia you get all the bitches so you are also with Canada!" I smirk at the nations shocked expressions. "Next is the Homestuck ships! Dirk! Jane! You are together! Jake! John! Make Windycuffs happen!"

"I support that!" Jordan yells happily.

Katie continues, "Rose and Kanaya! It must happen!"

"Don't forget PBJ!" Mac shouts and I give her a high-five.

"Yes, yes. There will be PBJ. I was getting to that! Gamzee! Tavros! Make these two happy by kissing!" Katie pushes Tavros towards Gamzee as Mac and I cheer. OTP bitches! "Now, I have a real quick dare… Dave!" Katie points to him with her frying pan. "Break up with Terezi! Karkat, go kiss your woman!"

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Karkat yells, blushing slightly.

Katie glares at him, "Because I said so! Now, go!" She shoos him away and lists the final ships, "Aradia! Sollux! You must get back together! It was precious! Feferi! Eridan! You too! John, like Prussia, you also get all the bitches so you're also with Vriska! That's all!" Katie smiles proudly.

"I think we'll be good friends Katie. "Hungary says, pulling out a camera. Katie grins and pulls one out as well.

"Those ships are absolutely purrfect!" Nepeta exclaims, pulling out her shipping chart. The three then continue to have a conversation on yaoi and shipping.

I finally speak up again, "Yes, well, and entertaining as that was, we have a show to do! Now, the reason we are dressed like this is we're a cosplay group! Right now, Katie is Hungary, Jordan is Chibitalia, Kasey is Prussia, Kat is America, Mac is Switzerland, and I'm fem!Canada!"

"The whole group replies, "Who?"

I glare at them, "You know! Canada! Right here!" I glomp Canada because he's amazing and I needed to prove a point.

I get a small, "M-maple…" As a response.

"SO! We are going to be cosplaying every chapter! It's fun, right?!"

During my rambling, Jordan had snuck over to my computer and was now poking me. "Em, there's a PM for you. There's some dares!" She exclaims in her (perfectly amazing) Chibitalia voice.

"What?! Really?!" I exclaim as I run over to my computer. "Oh my glub! We do!" I squeal. "It's from XRomanoHetaliaX"

"The Tree!" All the other hosts shout. I poof her in.

"Hey Tree!" I say with a grin. "Good to see you!"

"Hey Em!" She replies before running over and glomping Karkat.

"What the fuck! What the fuck are you doing? Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck off me!" Karkat screams at Tree before I stick a bar of soap in his mouth.

"Language Karkat!" I huff.

"Wait, don't you cuss all the time Em?" Mac curiously asks.

"Yup! I just really wanted to do that~!" I say happily.

Karkat spits out the soap and get out one more, "What the fuck?!" Before I sicl the bar of soap back in his mouth.

"Karkat! Go to the emo corner and think about what you did before I beat you with the crowbar of doom!" Karkat (hesitantly) obeys and sits in the corner, glaring at me. "Now that that's done, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MAC! I made you some red velvet cupcakes! They're right over-" I stop when I see the table. "WHERE ARE THE CUPCAKES?!" I slowly turn to America. "You! You ate the cupcakes didn't you America?!"

"Dude! What makes you think the hero would do something like that?"

"Maybe because there's crumbs around your feet and mouth!" I yell pointing, a small evil aura starting to surround me. "Do you know how long it took me took me to get the recipe right?! That's it! Everyone, line up!" The evil continues to grow…

~5 minutes later…~

Every nation, troll, and human (minus the hosts and Tree) is lined up in a single file line with me pacing in front of them, "Okay, payback is a bitch. And thanks to America here, you're all being punished. That is, except for the following: Tavros, John, Calliope, Sollux, Dave, Nepeta, Gamzee, Canada, Italy, Hungary, Prussia, Switzerland, Sealand, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Russia, and Belarus. Either because you were picked by a host to be exempted, you're too cute to be punished, or I'm worried you'll kill someone if you're punished. Now England, go, make some scones. Everyone else, you have to eat them" There are many groans and many people glaring at America…

~10 minutes later…~

England comes out with a fresh batch of scones. "Now eat!" I yell, the evil aura still surrounding me.

"This is terrible!"

"Yo, Britain, this sucks!"

"Disgusting!"

"Is this every food?!" Next time, think twice before you steal cupcakes! Everyone is gagging, except for England, who is in the emo corner. And all the hosts are dying with laughter.

"Now Tree, do you have anything else?" I ask, the evil aura suddenly disappearing.

"Yes! I would like a random Belgium and Eridan moment!" Tree happily sings.

"Noooooooo! The ships!" Katie yells, collapsing (dramatically) onto the floor.

Jordan walks over to Eridan and pushes him towards Belgium. "Belgium! Give him a little kiss on the cheek!" She nods and obeys, with the Netherlands glaring at Eridan the whole time.

I turn to face Tree, "Does that work for you?"

She shrugs, "I guess."

"Okay! Bye Tree!" I yell, waving as Jordan poofs her out. "So does anyone else have some truths or dares?"

Kat jumps up and down, hand raised, "Oh! Oh! I have one! Prussia and Dave, have an epic rap battle!"

I snap my fingers, "Amazing idea Kat! Guys, break out the lawn chairs and popcorn! This is going to be good!" Kasey and Mac grab some lawn chairs and I pop some popcorn in the microwave that happened to appear! We all sit down and I shout, "Let the wrap battle begin!"

~One epic rap battle later…~

Damn! That was amazing! Prussia got his ass kicked! I point to Prussia, "Since you lost Prussia, prepare to be punished!"

"What, why?!" Prussia asks.

"Oh, we decided the loser of battles will be punished!" Jordan answes.

'When did this happen?" Prussia takes a step back, probably wondering what the heck is wrong with us.

"About five minutes ago," The hosts say in unison.

Prussia screams as Kat and Mac drag him off to who knows where, "No! I'm to awesome to be punished!"

I look around. "Well… I guess that's it for now!"

"See you soon!" Jordan exclaims, waving.

* * *

**A/N: THERE JORDAN! I FINISHED! ARE YOU HAPPY?! *flips table***

…**Sorry about that. Anyways, remember send me a PM if you have truths and dares **

**for me! Thank you and review!**


	3. Introducing: The Swear Jar!

**A/N: Hello! Here is another installment of Hetastuck- Truth or Dare! Enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER: Haven't we been over this? I. Own. Nothing.**

* * *

I walk in and shout, "Hello everyone! Can you guess who I'm dressed as today~?" Almost everyone's heads turn towards Tavros. "Yup~! I'm Tavros! So as you can probably guess, today's cosplay theme is Homestuck!" Kasey, Mac, Kat, and Katie enter dressed as Sollux, Gamzee, Dave, and Calliope.

"What do you think of my Calliope voice Em? I have to sit up really straight to get my voice like this! My back is so straight~!" Katie sings.

I clap, "Bravo Katie! But… where's Jordan…?"

Suddenly, Jordan enters, dressed as John. "I'm here everyone!"

Jordan pulls in a girl dressed as Jake, who speaks with a British accent, "Hello!"

I gasp, "Wait, she came today?! Oh, my glub, I totally forgot! I'm a terrible host!" I break down sobbing and crawl to the emo corner.

Jordan stares at me for a moment, "Well… Em seems in no condition to host… So I'll deal with everything!" She grins, "So this girl here, dressed as Jake is my girlfirend, Lucy! She's going to be a guest host for today!"

Lucy smiles, "Hello again!"

"Now, as Em probably said, today's cosplay theme is Homestuck! So I am dressed as John!" Jordan turns to John, "John, you better appreciate my high regards! So much that you should make out with Jake! Just saying…"

"YEEEEEEEES!" Lucy screams.

"But I'm not-" John begin before being cut off by Jordan.

"It's a dare, now do it!"

John nervously glances at Jake. Then he kisses him. It starts out soft and sweet but becomes more passionate as time goes on. And it includes tongue. Lot's of tongue.

~3 minutes later…~

Katie, Lucy, Jordan, and Hungary watch in awe. All have nosebleeds. Nepeta is in the background updating her shipping chart. Katie and Hungary take pictures. "Send me copies!" Jordan yells. Hungary nods. Finally, the two break apart and fill their lungs with air again. Jordan wipes away her nosebleed and speaks, "Damn, that was hot! Okay, today we have another person sending in dares! Please welcome, Youtube Powers of Stupidity!"

A brunette girl wearing a purple hoodie with the Capricorn sign on it, black jeans, and purple converse arrives. "I AM HERE TO DISH OUT DARES! THAT IS ALL! So, let's get started, yes?"

Katie suddenly pops up, holding a large, clear jar. "Before you do that, let me introduce the swear jar! Everyone has to put a quarter or a boondollar into here whenever they cuss!"

Why the hell do we need that?" Romano yells as he drops a quarter in the swear jar.

_Plink._

A familiar voice fills the room, "Hey! Running this isn't cheap you know!"

Everyone looks around confused and I call from the emo corner, "Just ignore it! You'll find out next chapter…"

Youtube Powers of Stupidity blinks, "Okay… America and England, Gangman Style, both of you. But you're dancing to Oppa is my style, the one sung by Hyuna."

Suddenly the light dim with a spotlight on a stage that rises from the floor. Jordan and Lucy force America and England onto the stage, Music fills the room. America exchanges look with England then shrugs, They begin dancing with America doing way better than England from the start. Katie records the whole thing, Kasey and Mac attempt the dance but end up failing, I'm still in the emo corner, and the other hosts are laughing. Romano turns around and shouts, "What the hell is that?!"

_Plink._

He points to a figure dancing in the back of the room as good as Kasey and Mac.

I scream at him, 'Shut up! I told you! You'll find out next chapter!"

The song ends and everything goes back to normal. Youtube Powers of Stupidity speaks again, "Now Gamzee, OH MY GOD THANKS FOR BEING MY PARTON TROLL! Now, kiss Tavros!"

I immediately pop up, "OH MY GLUB, I LOVE YOU!" I hug her and point to Gamzee, "You better do this dare or I'm going to hurt you!" Gamzee grins then leans down and gives Tavros a small kiss on the lips, I frown, disappointed that it didn't turn into a full blown make-out session. I huff, "Fine be that way! Don't please thousands of fan girls!" Even though it was a small kiss, Tavros is still blushing which I find precious. And then I turn around to see Jordan, Lucy, John, and Jake snuggling which I find even more precious. "NEXT ONE!" I yell, making some people jump.

YPS (my own acronym- since I'm to lazy to say the whole name. XD) grins, "Karkat and Romano, let's see… Who can swear the mist? Try to swear as much as possible in one sentence!"

"Pssst! This will cost you guys money! So remember the swear jar!" Kat says.

'Romano turns to Karkat, "You-" he begins. "Are such a dumb ass and all you seem to fucking do is bitch about every god damn thing and you're nothing but a stupid bastard ou piece of shit!"

_Plink, plink, plink, plink, plink, plink._

Karkat glares, "Wow, you are such a hypocrite you fuckass, only a bastard like you would say a fucking stupid thing like that and, for the record, you YOU'RE the one that bitches about every fucking detail damn it!"

_Plink, plink, plink, plink, plink, plink._

I whisper to the person closest to me, which just happens to be YPS, "It's a tie."

Romano sends a glare back to Karkat, "Whore."

_Plink._

"Fuckass."

_Plink._

"Bastard!"

_Plink._

"Bitch!"

_Plink._

"PIECE OF SHIT!"

_Plink._

"ASS!"

_Plink._

"Okay, settle down boys!" I yell, shoving a piece of soap in each of their mouths. "That's enough! Now, shake hands and go sit in opposite corners of the room." They glare at each other then do as they are told, still glaring at each other from their side of the room. "Face away from each other!" I shout, They glare at me, each other one more time, and turn to face to corner. Well that was fun! "NEXT ONE!"

England jumps, "Bloody hell! Quit doing that!"

…_Plink._

YPS interrupts before I can continue to argue with England, "Okay! Prussia and Dave, who is awesomer? Battle it out in a battle of Awesome."

"Kesesese! I'm the most awesome person alive! Of course I'll win!"

Jordan, who is setting up lawn chairs, laughs, "Is that why you lost the rap battle last chapter?" Lucy snickers.

"Shut up…" Prussia mumbles.

With the popcorn popped and all of us situated in our lawn chairs, I shout, "Let the battle BEGIN!"

~One battle of Awesome later…~

Damn! Prussia got his ass kicked AGAIN! It was truly and amazing sight. "Well Prussia, you lost again so you know what that means!" I gesture towards Mac and Kat who grab Prussia and drag him away, I chuckle, "NEXT ONE!"

"Would you stop that?" England asks.

I throw a lamp at him, 'Shut up! It's all your fault!"

England dodges the lamp, "Bloody hell?!"

…_Plink._

YPS speaks, "Finally, Karkat! I'll give you a club! Now, hit ANY two people you like. (One from Hetalia, another from Homestuck.)" She hands him a club.

He grin and goes over to Romano, smacking him with the club. "Ow! What the hell?!"

_Plink._

Romano is ignored then Karkat goes and hits Eridan. Afterwards, I steal the club. "CONFISCATION!" I throw the club somewhere behind me.

As YPS waves, she calls, "Sayonara dudes, see you later!" Lucy then poofs her out.

Jordan grins, "That was fun! Okay, so next we have-"

She is cut off by someone falling from the ceiling and landing of Germany's lap. It turns out it's Vampchick 2010 on a sugar rush. "GERMANY! Sorry, had way too much sugar and I'm a major Germany fan girl. Hehe." She hugs Germany. "Anyways, time for my dares. Iggy, make me some scones please, I love your cooking." She shrugs off the weird looks she gets from almost everyone. "What can I say, I am part British. Oh hi Flying Mint Bunny!" Vampchick 2010 goes over to pets Flying Mint Bunny.

"Oh my glub, when did her get here?!" I ask before glomping the adorable Flying Mint Bunny.

"See, I told you gits I'm not crazy!" England proudly says.

"Actually, this doesn't provide any vindication- I'm quite crazy." I reply. "Now go England! Make the scones!" He nods and heads to the kitchen, happy someone likes his cooking,

~However long it takes to make scones…~

England walks back out, holding a fresh batch of scones and hands it to Vampchick 2010.

She grins, "Thanks! Germany, kiss Ita-chan. I want some Gerita.

Almost all the host, Hungary, and Vampchick 2010 chant, "Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it Do-"

We're cut of by Germany, "All right! Mein gott…" He turns to Italy, leans downm and kisses him on the lips. Italy wraps his arms around Germany's neck as they fall onto the couch.

I speak up, "As much as I love this, if you're going to continue, go to the other room. I point to a brown door that magically appears. Germany picks Italy up then heads to the other room without breaking the kiss. Spain holds back a fuming Romano and I turn to Vampchick 2010, "Well I guess that answers you're question about if Italy loves Germany in a romantic way!" Hungary starts to follow the two but I stop her, 'Wait! You have a truth!"

Jordan gasps, "Our first truth!"

Vampchick 2010 speaks, "Hungary, do you want to watch yaoi later? Oh, and do you love Prussia?" She grabs a shield that appeared out of nowhere (that seems to happen often…) in case Hungary tries to hit her with her frying pan.

"To answer the first part, of course! Now, about the second…" Hungary looks around to see if Prussia is in the room but he's still being punished by Mac and Kat. "Yes… I do…" She then rushes out of the room, not out of embarrassment but to follow Germany and Italy.

"I want copies!" Katie yells getting a faint response.

"I want copies too!" Vampchick 2010 yells before continuing, "France! Don't touch anyone for three chapters, unless a dare requires it! The hostesses can punish you in any way they want if you fail. Mwahahahaha!"

"Why would you do this to moi?" France asks.

"Cause you're an evil pervert!" I yell, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Ma cherie, you wound me!" France clutches his chest dramatically.

I shrug, "What can I say? Je te deteste."

He stares at me for a moment. "You speak French?"

I nod. "Some. It's my first year . I love the language. You… are a different story. Now to the emo corner you go!" He does as he's told and I sneak up behind England and shout, "NEXT ONE!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

_Plink._

Vampchick 2010 says, "Spain you are now my nii-chan. I am part Spanish." She hugs him and he gives her a hug back. "Now, dance the tango with Romano."

There is a single spotlight in the center of the room. Standing there is Spain and Romano, who is dressed in a red dress and high heels. "What the hell?!" He shouts.

_Plink._

There's no more time for him to complain though because the music start up. They start to dance and I have to admit- Romano does pretty good dancing in high heels. As the music ends, Spain dips Romano. It's so precious! Then everything goes back to normal. As normal as things can be around here, at least.

Jordan and Lucy exchange glances then scream, "NEXT ONE!"

I point at them, "That's my line damn it!"

…..

Everyone waits for the plink. I grin, "Hosts are exempted!"

Vampchick2010 glomps Romano, "You are awesome! Do you love Spain?"

Romano blushes. Heh, Spain is right, he does look like a tomato! "Yes! I mean, n-no! What makes you think that? Okay maybe…"

"Which is it Romano?!" Kasey screams.

It didn't seem possible but Romano becomes a deeper shade of red. "Y-yes…"

Spain hugs him and grins, "Te amo Lovi~!"

"S-shut up b-bastard."

_Plink._

Before anyone can say anything, Tree pops in.

"Hi Tree! I shout, waving.

"Hi Em!" She shouts back before glomping Sollux.

"Bye Tree!" I yell.

"Bye Em!" She waves and I poof her out.

Sollux blinks, "…What just happened?"

"Tree wanted to glomp you! So I let her! And I know who she'll probably want to glomp next… But I'm not telling!"

Just then Prussia comes back in, looking quite scared with Kat and Mac grinning behind him.

Vampchick 2010 looks at him, "What happened to you?"

Prussia just shakes his head, "You don't want to know."

Mac and Kat high-five.

During this, I see Katie and Dirk talking with each other in the corner then they disappear…

Shortly after, Germany and Italy come back with Hungary trailing behind them.

"Vampchick, you and Hungary can go watch yaoi now." I say, looking at the two.

"Oh! Oh! I want to come too!" Jordan screams.

"Same here!" Lucy shouts.

"Wait guys! We have to finish the-" I don't finish because the group has already left. "Well at least you guys are still here…" I turn around to see all my other friends heading to the kitchen. "Well then! I guess I'll end this on my own! Bye everyone! See you next time!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now! I hope you liked this! Remember, you must leave truths and dares by PM or I will not accept them! And you should check my DeviantART! My name is Italy Lover99! **

**Remember to review~!**


	4. A new host!

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! Now, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I walk in, dressed as Rin with Mac, who is dressed as Len, following behind me. "Hi everyone! Guess what! Today's theme is Vocaloid~!" Kasey, Jordan, and Kat enter dressed as Gumi, See-U, and Kaito. I glomp Japan. "Japan!" We have a cosplay for you too!" I hand him a bag. "Go put it on!" As he walks away, I grin. "Okay, time to introduce our new host!"

"New host?" Some people mumble curiously.

"Yup! You know the person who came over the speaker last chapter and Romano saw dancing in the background? It's that person! And their identity will be revealed when I pull back this curtain that appeared out of nowhere!" I point to said curtain that appeared out of nowhere. "Some of you know her! The rest of you don't! It's…" I pull back the curtain to reveal a girl with short, brown hair sleeping on the floor. "Celeste!" I then notice she's sleeping and poke her, "Oi! Celeste! Get up!"

She curls into a small ball and mumbles, "Fuck off!"

I kick her head, "I don't care if you're tired or not! You need to get up!"

She sits up, "I haven't slept in a week! I want sleep!"

I throw an iced coffee at her, "Here, drink this." She glares at me. I ignore her. "Anyways, Celeste has been behind the scenes this whole time, setting up all of our cool shit and managing our money!"

"And you keep making all these crazy requests for crazy things! Like that stage!" Celeste exclaims, glaring.

I wave her off. "So, I decided Celeste should be part of the action! Now, go put this on Celeste!" I hand her a bag similar to the one I handed Japan.

She huffs, "Fine." And storms into the dressing rooms I convinced her to add. Just as she enter a stall, Japan exits, dressed as Hatsune Miku.

Her looks down at his short skirt and blushes, "This is highly improper…"

Before I can reply, Vamp poofs in, "Japan! Sword fight!" A blood red katana appears in her hands and the hosts sit in our lawn chairs eating popcorn as the battle begins.

~One sword fight later…~

"That was so cool!" I shout.

Mac speaks up, "I would call that a tie."

"Who cares about that?! I thought it was just funny to watch Japan fight dressed as Hatsune Miku!"

"Hehe, so Germany, are you and Italy lovers yet?" Vamp asks with a grin.

Germany blushes, "W-well…"

Kasey starts to inch towards Germany chanting, "Answer it, answer it, answer it…"

"J-ja…"

"Awwwwww! Some of us squeal. Celeste exit's the dressing rooms, dressed as Meiko.

"What did I miss?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

I turn to her, "Germany admitting that Italy and him are lovers."

Damn it!" She shouts, stomping her foot.

Then Katie and Dirk enter… dressed as Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash…?

Jordan jumps up, "I wasn't informed we were being ponies!"

"No, it's just me and Dirk, what do you know?" Katie replies. And Jordan flips a table.

Of course.

"Jordan! No flipping tables! Katie! No dressing as ponies!" I scream at them.

"NOT FAIR!" Both of them yell, crossing their arms.

"I don't care! Jordan- pick the table up!" Katie- change into your Vocaloid cosplay! I put you here, I can take you out! We'll eventually do a My Little Pony cosplay so be patient!" They glare and go do as I told them. I sigh and turn to Dirk, "I'm sorry Dirk but you can wear this if you want." I hand him a bag similar to the one I handed Japan and Celeste. Katie comes back dressed as Luki.

"Happy now?" She huffs.

"Very."

Vamp turns to Hungary, "I knew it! I think it's awesome that you like Prussia. Your dare is to go on a date with him."

Hungary blushes. Katie grins, "Oh Prussia~!"

Prussia looks up, "What do you want?"

"You have to take Hungary on a date."

He nods, "Okay." Prussia grabs Hungary's hand and I allow them to exit the building.

"If he doesn't come back, we'll hunt him down." I say with a grin.

"Aren't you worried about Hungary not coming back?" Asks Celeste.

"No, she'll come back for the yaoi." Katie responds. Then Dirk comes back dressed as Gakupo. I giggle.

Vamp continues with her dares and such, "Ita-chan what would you do if pasta was banned?"

"Ve~? That would be awful! I don't know what I would do!"

Sadly, I only heard the last part of Vamp's statement. "What! Pasta was banned?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I start running around, waving my arms around my head. Then I trip.

"Pasta isn't banned! Vamp was just asking what Italy would do if it WAS banned! Though we now know what Em would do…" Celeste says.

I glare at her and scream, "NEXT ONE!" "Iggy!" Vamp says as she glomps England.

"My name isn't Iggy you git!" England says but Vamp ignores him.

"You are also my nii-san. Do you love America or France?"

He starts to blush, "W-what?! Neither!"

Kasey points to him, "LIES! Tell us the truth! Or else…" She looks at Kat and Mac.

"Fine! It's…" He mumbles something.

We all lean in. "Didn't quite hear you England~!" Kasey says.

"It's…" He barely whispers a name. We lean in closer.

"Come again~?" I ask sweetly.

"IT'S AMERICA YOU GITS!" England shouts. After realizing what he just said, he blushes and locks himself in the bathrooms.

America blinks, "Did he… just say what I think he just said?" Vamp nods, "Yup! Hmm, who else is here? Oh yeah, France, i may be part French but I don't like you. :P Pervert."

I point to him, "See I'm not the only one!"

He goes to sulk in the emo corner. It's the official emo corner now. I painted it black. "Okay now, America, Iggy-nii-chan, Germany, Ita-chan, Spain-nii-chan, and Romano: dance to Too Sexy by Right Said Fred."

We finally get England out of the bathrooms and the music begins. Of course, Katie get's it all on camera.

"Okay, well bye Vamp~!" I sing as I poof her out.

Jordan goes over to the computer, "We have some dares from TheStuffIlike." SHe prints off a paper and reads off the first dare, "First... Eridan and ... Germany? Yes Germany. Sloppy makeouts with ... Eridan in a cramped closet with a sober Gamzee and Dave in there along with Terezi! That will.. end well... ^^' Also, put in a hidden camera so we can see what the hell is happening." She looks up. "Em isn't fully comfortable with this dare so no sober Gamzee, we don't want anyone to die. The rest is okay though!"

With a grin, Kasey, kat, and Mac, shove Germany, Eridan, Terezi, and Dave into the closet. I turn on the hidden camera.

~Inside the closet…~

"Oww! Wwho stepped on my foot!" Eridan exclaims.

"Sorry." Terezi replies.

"I can't see a thing in here!" Germany shouts.

"Same here." Dave states.

"Wwell, maybe if you took your sunglasses off you could!" Eridan exclaims.

"I can't see." Terezi deadpans.

~Outside the closet…~

Everyone just stares at the screen. Finally, I speak up, "Well… doesn't look like there will be an Eridan/Germany make out session…"

Celeste take the paper from Jordan's hands, "Aradia and Sollux, please make out. The reviewer said please! You have to do it!"

Sollux takes Aradia's hand and pulls her towards him. Then he leans down and kisses her. It's. So. PRECIOUS!

Celeste turns around, "I'll just… leave them be… Next shove giant marshmallows in Karkat's mouth every time he says a swear. Even the word crap or ass…" She turns around, "Yo Karkat!"

He trudges over to her, "What the fuck do you want?"

_Plink._

And cue the giant marshmallow. Celeste starts to crack up. "It's a dare! Deal with it!" She shouts before walking away, leaving Karkat very confused. "Okay… Jade, has to sit on Dave's lap for a whole chapter… We'll do this next chapter since this one is almost finished and Dave is still locked in the closet…"

Before Celeste can continue, Kasey steals the paper, "Everyone, read a smutty fanfic where the pairing is with someone they hate or incest (I am so evil...)" Suddenly Kasey screams, "We must protect your innocent mind!" And pushes me into the closet.

~Inside the closet…~

"What the hell am I doing here?!" I shout

"Beats me." Dave answers.

~Outside the closet…~

Everyone is hissing or just staring in shock at the screen as the complete the dare given.

~20 minutes later…~

"Hey! The reviewer also wants a high fives from all the hosts!" Kasey shouts, finished with her fanfic. She drags me out of the closet.

"Hi again!" I shout, waving at no one in particular. Then I poof in TheStuffIlike, We all line up and one by one give TheStuffIlike a high-five.

"Bye!" I shout poofing out TheStuffIlike.

Katie walks away then comes back holding another paper, "Our next dare is from Kol-ing Hetalia, Russia needs to confess everything about him and his relationships with the other nations.

I take the paper, "Is that really what it says?"

She shrugs, "I edited it a little bit."

"You will not make me do this dare, da?" Russia asks, pulling out his pipe with that creepy smile of his.

Many shrink in fear. I glare, "Oh hell no! Just because you're creepy does not mean you're getting out of this!" I pull out my crowbar and we begin to fight.

Karkat truns to Celeste, "What the fuck is wrong with her?"

_Plink._

She shoves another giant marshmallow in his mouth and sighs, "Many things."

Mac watches the fight going on before turning to see Tree glomp Dave before disappearing again. Kat, seeing this too asks, "How did he get out of the closet…?"

Mac turns to her, "THAT'S the thing you ask?"

Kasey watches as the fight continues, "…This will probably last a while so I'll end the chapter today! See you next time!"

"And place bets on who you think will win the fight!" Jordan adds, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and keep sending me those PM's!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1- Food Fights Galore

**A/N: Hello~! I'm back! Sorry for disappearing, life got in the way. I'll guess I'll get on with the story now~! Thank you to the people who reviewed! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Hetalia nor Homestuck.**

* * *

Everyone stares in shock at the unconscious body in front of them. "Holy shit… she actually did it…" Romano says, gaping.

_Plink._

I grin and put a Band-Aid on a scratch on top of my head. "Fuck yeah I did! It was still a little tough though… And it took forever! But hey, I won! Though Russia is going to be pissed when he wakes up… Meh." I then notice I'm still in my Rin cosplay. "Crap! We're still in our cosplays from last chapter! We gotta change!" I run to the dressing room, dragging Celeste with me.

The rest of my friends enter the rooms since they were too lazy to stay and watch the epic battle between Russia and I. "We knew she would win." Mac states simply. I exit the dressing room, dressed as Lizzie. Celeste also exits, dressed as Ciel. I look at Jordan, Katie, Kasey, Kat, and Mac dressed as Sebastian, Finny, Claude, Mey-Rin, and Alois.

I grin, "This chapter's theme is Black Butler! And we have a new and last host joining us today!" A girl with short, jet black hair and blood red eyes walks in. She grins, showing off her vampire fangs. "Please welcome Vamp!"

"Hello everyone!" She shouts.

I laugh and hand her a bag. "Go change into this! It's required for hosts to wear a cosplay each chapter!" Vamp heads to the dressing room. "Now, let's waste no more time getting started, we have a lot to do today!" I pull out the bag of magical poofing power. "Please welcome out first guest, Lia Alcona!"

Lia appears and grins, "Hello there! I'm here to submit my dares! When I found this story, I was not aware of the magical thing called Windicuffs. You hooked me on it. I regret nothing. Anyways, TO THE DARES! Jake, kiss John. Now."

Jordan smiles, "I like this girl!" She suddenly pops up behind the couch where John and Jake are sitting and tries to force their lips together. "Now kisssssssss!" She hisses. Jordan is successful and then the two continue to get into the kiss.

I shake my head, "I don't mind but I can't believe this happens every chapter… and that I've gotten used to it…" Lia hands Romano a metal bottle, "Here, for the rest of the chapter, you can hit anybody with this bottle. Be happy."

He smirks evilly then hits Karkat with the bottle. "What the fuck?!" Karkat yells.

_Plink._

"Ha! Take that you bastard!"

_Plink._ Lia turns to us, "Hosts, what was your reaction to 'the scratch'?"

"Mind blown." I reply quickly. Everyone else nods. It's all that can be said. She nods and continues, "England. You. With America. Full make-out session. Now."

England blushes, "And why would I do that?!"

Kasey smiles, "Because you love him~!"

Before he can reply, America captures his lips with his own. England instantly responded by allowing him access into his mouth. Katie takes pictures. I sigh and mumble, "Since when did this become normal…?" America picks England up and takes him to the bedroom Katie installed. "Okay! That's all for today, so toodles!" Lia shouts then disappears using a smoke bomb.

Vamp reenters, dressed as Grell. "Hehe, I am back. Now it's my turn! Prussia and Hungary, how was your date?"

Prussia grins, "It was awesome! But not as awesome as me of course."

Hungary gives a small smile to Vamp, "It was fine." "Where is Iggy-nii-chan?" Vamp asks.

I point to the bedroom, "He's with America so he may not come out for a while." She nods, "Okay, "I'll continue then. Spain-nii-chan and Romano, here are some tomatoes. Your dare is to have a food fight with tomatoes. Loser gets locked in a closet in a with France."

I'm suddenly in a combat uniform, with camouflage pants, black combat boots, and a black tank top. My hair is up in a bun. "Did you say food fight?! I want in! Anyone else want in?" Many people raise their hands. I grin, "This will be fun…"

~Five minutes later…~

The teams have been decided with Karkat, Terezi, Vamp, Prussia, Germany, Hungary, Katie, Jordan, and Mac on Spain's side and John, Dave, Celeste, Austria, Canada, Iceland, Kat, Kasey and I on Romano's side. Each team has a fort on the opposite side of the room. Everyone else is hiding in their own makeshift bunker. America and England are still in the bedroom. I turn to my teammates, armed with a tomato, "Okay, I am the dictator of this group now. Everyone will do what I say, when I say it. If you don't, then you'll get a face full of tomato. Is that clear?" Romano looks as if he's about to protest but my glare silences him. "Good." I look towards the other side. "Unleash the dogs of war."

~2 minutes later…~

It's madness. Tomatoes are flying left and right and the room is a total mess. "SURRENDER!" I shout, dodging a flying tomato.

"NEVER!" Katie shouts, throwing another tomato, which hits Romano in the shoulder. "YOU SURRENDER!" I then hit her right in the face with a bright red tomato.

"SUCCESS!" I jump and yell. A tomato flies right by me, hitting Austria. I laugh.

"SUCK IT LOSER!" Prussia screams, laughing his "awesome" laugh. Dave hits him with a tomato, shutting him up. I give him a high five.

I go for another tomato and… "FUCK! We're out of ammo!"

"You mean this?" Vamp asks, holding up the box with the rest of our ammo.

"YOU CHEATER!" Celeste shouts furiously.

"Cover me, I'm going in." I whisper to our group. Then I run towards Vamp who is still making her way back to her fort. A tomato hits my arm. Another hits my leg. I keep running. I'm about to grab the box when… SPLAT! About five tomatoes hit me in the face and I fall. The whole room is silent for a moment… And everyone starts to laugh. "Shut up! It's not funny!" I cry wiping tomato off of me. Then I look up and see a white flag on our teams side. "FUCK! WHY DID YOU SURRENDER?!"

"Because we knew you wouldn't make it." Everyone says simultaneously.

Vamp looks us over. "Well the whole group lost but I don't think everyone can fit in the closet… So who was the team captain?" Everyone points to me and I pout. "Well… Into the closet with France you go then!"

I cross my arms and huff, "Nope. Not happening. Nuuuu-uh!" A shadow suddenly falls over me. I slowly look up to see Russia with his weird purple aura koling at me. I glare, "Oh, do you really want to go again?!" I grab my crowbar and swing it like a maniac, hitting France in the process. I poke his cheek. "He's unconscious… So there's that problem solved!" Vamp sighs and continues, "Japan, you look so kawaii as Miku." She hugs him, "Okay your dare is to spend three days teaching me all about your culture. And you have to kiss your crush before we go."

Japan blushes, "W-what?"

I giggle, "Come on Japan! Do it!"

Japan quickly kisses an unsuspecting Greece on the cheek as his blush grows deeper. Vamp grins, "Cute! America how do feel about Iggy-nii-chan? Be honest."

America blushes, "W-well he's nice and fun to be around and I… Uh…"

Everyone leans in to hear more. "You what America…?" I ask.

"I-I love him…" America looks down at his feet.

Katie jumps in joy, "Yes! A love confession! Another ship sails!" Vamp jumps in joy as well, "Awesome! Now, everyone, Gangam style."

"We'll do that at the end of the chapter." I say. "Hmm, I haven't dared the Homestuck crew yet. Well I can't think of any for now. It won't last forever." Vamp states then begins to drag Japan out of the room, "I'll be back soon!"

"Have fun!" Jordan yells waving. "Okay our next dares come from YPS! Hi again!"

YPS enters, puts on her glasses, then speaks, "I'm BACK! With some friends.… Cancer and Capricorn!" A pink haired and eyed girl wearing a black shirt with a pink Cancer sign, black shorts with a pink belt, and pink Converse, and also glasses enters. "I'm Cancer. I'm just here to fucking comment." Next, purple haired and eyed girl wearing a black shirt with a purple Capricorn sign, with purple sleeves to her elbows, longer black shorts with purple leggings to her knees, and purple Converse, also wearing glasses comes in, "Me too! Just not as harshly as Crabby there. Oh, and I'm Capricorn." She holds out some ice cream, "Want some?"

"ICE CREAM!" I yell before running off to the kitchen and coming back with a tub of vanilla ice cream. "Yum." YPS looks at me for a minute before continuing, "Anyway...here are my dares… England, transform...or change into Sailor England! And kiss America!" Kasey snaps her fingers and suddenly England is dressed as Sailor Moon, or should I say Sailor England. She grins, "Now go! Kiss America!" England blushes, walks up to America, and quickly kisses him on the lips before looking away but not before Katie can snap a picture of them.

YPS grins and continues, "Romano, Go into the closet with Spain...or Capricorn will push you in!"

Capricorn looks up, confused, "Huh?"

Romano mumbles something under his breath then sighs, "Fine. It's not like I can say no damn it."

_Plink._

"Why? Because you're in love with Spain~?" I ask.

He glares at me, "No! Because of all of you evil bitches!"

_Plink._

I grin, "Love you too Romano!" He storms into the closet with Spain trailing after him. I glance at Katie, "There's a video camera in there right?" She nods. "Good."

YPS smiles, "Send me copies. And for the Homestucks... Karkat, Sailor Moon cosplay?" "What the-pfff!" Cancer says, cracking up.

Before Karkat can protest, Jordan is pushing him into the dressing room. He comes out a few minutes later dressed as Sailor Moon. He crosses his arms. "Why the fuck do I have to do this?"

I shrug, "Because it's funny." "Oh fuck you." He replies.

_Plink._

"I'm sorry dear but you can't do that," I respond and try to keep from laughing as he gets red in the face and begins stuttering, obviously mad at me. Before he can blow up though I shout, "NEXT!" YPS does as I say and continues, "Gamzee, try to get Capricorn's ice cream...without Capricorn getting angry at you for stealing your ice cream." Behind me I heard Cancer mumble, "I don't think that's even possible…" We all looked as Gamzee starts scooting closer to Capricorn who is eating ice cream with more tubs all around her.

As soon as he grabsed one though, Capricorn quickly whips her head around and shouts, "That's mine!" She then proceedes to chase Gamzee around… I laugh. "I think that is all-" YPS is cut off suddenly by Cancer. "Oh, no, no! I have dares and people to pick with!" Caner says with a grin before beginning, "Equius, I want YOU to have a arm-wrestling contest with Capricorn here.I know she's a girl, but she has super-strength and...you'll see what I mean."

A few minutes later a table is set up and the two are sitting across from each other all set up for the match. I am suddenly dressed up as a referee. "Alright I want a nice clean match! When I blow the whistle you may begin," I say then grab the whistle I'm wearing around my neck, pause for a moment to build up suspense, then blow. At first it looks as if the two are at a stale-mate.

And that's when Capricorn put all of her strength into it and ends up throwing Equius to the ground. Everyone stares in shock. "And… the winner is… Capricorn…" I say, taking a step back because damn was I terrified by that girl now. Cancer grins, knowing this would happen and continues, "Everyone, try to act like a complete Mary-Sue." All of the hosts lay down at the same time. I come back from the dressing room, back in my cosplay, see this, and blink. "What's going on?" I ask curiously.

Jordan glances at me, "Attempting to act like a Mary-Sue."

I face palm, "You idiots." Anyways, let's continue."

"John, put on gold contacts and a red/brown Japanese middle school uniform...let's see if you remind me of someone...and stay like that for two chapters," Cancer says then watches as I shove John into the dressing room. Cancer grins slightly as he comes out in the outfit described.

"Now what?" John asks curiously.

"You have to stay like that for two chapters~!" Kasey replies with a smile.

He sits back down on the couch, "Okay I guess."

Cancer turns to Karkat, "Karkat, battle. Now. My club vs. your sickles." She then pulls out a club with huge spikes on it.

Karkat, "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because if you don't, you'll have an even worse punishment." Mac says with a grin.

He sighs, "Alright, alright I'll do it!" Karkat glares at Cancer and pulls out his sickles.

Then two then proceed to have an awesome battle which ends with Karkat being knocked out. I laugh and take a picture. "I'm never letting him live this down!" I state with an evil grin. Capricorn then pipes up, "Can I give two more?"

Jordan nods, "Go ahead!"

She smiles, "Okay! To the Hetalians, you, you, and you," she points at England, America, and France respectively, "get into a closet, with him and her watching." Capricorn points at Karkat and Nepeta as she says this then grins. "Oh, and two of you have to make out."

I open the closet and quickly throw Romano and Spain out before they can process what's happening and Katie, Jordan, Mac, Kat, and Kasey throws one of the people previously mentioned in before the five can complain or argue. (Although it would be useless anyways.)

Celeste just kind of sits in the corner watching us. "I think Karkat was just coming to as you threw him in. Poor guy has no idea what's going on… And I'll get over it." She states with a shrug. Before I can reply, ice cream flies by me and lands on Equius' face. I look over at Capricorn, who is obviously the culprit. She grins and yells, "ICE CREAM FIGHT!" This leads to me changing back into my combat outfit and suddenly being armed with ice cream.

"EVERY MAN, WOMAN, NATION, TROLL, AND CHERUB FOR THEMSELVES!" I scream then throw ice cream at Celeste's face. I laugh for a moment then run for my life…

And then I use Katie as I shield.

I regret nothing.

~5 minutes later…~

The whole place is covered in ice cream. The floor, the ceiling, the walls, the furniture… And almost everyone is covered as well. YPS and her friends smile. "That was fun! But we should go now! Bye!" YPS says then disappears.

I sigh. "Ok, let's take a quick break to clean all this up and we'll be back soon!" Everyone nods in agreement and slowly starts doing their part to clean all of the ice cream up.

* * *

**A/N: So there's Chapter 5 Part 1! I cut it off here because it was getting really long and I felt like you people out there deserved a new chapter! Hopefully, I can get part 2 out sometime in the next week so be on the lookout for it! Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
